


Kerala-fications

by FOREVER_SHERLOCKED



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Molly Hooper Appreciation, Molly Hooper Appreciation Week, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes Loves Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FOREVER_SHERLOCKED/pseuds/FOREVER_SHERLOCKED
Summary: Sherlock takes Molly with him for a case in Kerala, making an effort to also be a good boyfriend.( made for @sherlock_quotesss on Instagram -- a mini Sherlolly ficlet)
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Molly Hooper Appreciation Week Fall 2020, The Biannual Molly Hooper Appreciation Week Collection





	Kerala-fications

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@sherlock_quotesss on Instagram](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40sherlock_quotesss+on+Instagram).



“Oh my—Sherlock! I cannot believe you convinced me to do this!” Sherlock laughs and takes a few photos of her riding a giant, majestic elephant. Sherlock had convinced her to come to Kerala with him for a case Mycroft made him take.

“Oh come on, you’re not afraid to slice up cadavers but you’re afraid of riding an elephant??”

“No! Not…afraid. It’s just...it’s very high up!”

“Molly Hooper, are you telling me that you’re afraid of heights?”

“M-Maybe…oh God!” she squeals and clings to the grip in front of her. “I can’t believe you made me join you on this...this excursion!”

“I needed you here, you’re the only one I trust to give me truthfully sound advice on autopsies and Mycroft let it be known that this case was of National Importance. Plus, aren’t girlfriends supposed to like doing trivial /fun/ things while on holiday?”

“Sherlock THIS is not fun for me, and it’s also NOT a holiday, you’re on a case!”

“Yes…well…still.”

A moment later the ride ends, and Molly Hooper and her small frame are still clinging to the grip like a life support. “Molly, it’s time to come down now.” Sherlock walks over and Molly whimpers a bit, swinging her feet to the side and closing her eyes, nearly falling off the animal’s back. She closes her eyes and squeals, landing into a strong pair of arms. Snapping her eyes open, they meet with a pair of gorgeous blue-green ones. “I got you…” Sherlock murmurs and places a soft kiss on her lips before helping her onto her feet.

Molly flushes pinks and clears her throat. “Thanks for catching me. However, you wouldn’t have had to if you didn’t bloody surprise me with this.”

“I thought women liked surprises, that’s what John said.”

“Not ALL surprises Sherlock. We talked about communicating better, didn’t we?”

“Yes…I-...I’m sorry.”

“I forgive you, but let’s talk about any activities we decide to do together from now on, alright?”

“Alright. Oh, by the way I spoke with Dr. Khan and he is willing to let you assist in the autopsy tomorrow. I sent him your qualifications and he was very impressed. He may even try to keep you here, as they are short staffed. But you must not accept the job offer, I need you way too much in London, and that wouldn’t do.”

Molly giggles and hooks her arm in his. “Sherlock, I wouldn’t dream of leaving London. It’s my home, and it’s your home. I’d never choose to lose you for a job, ever.”

“Good, I should hope not. Especially after I told you how I felt.”

“Hmm and what was that again?”

Sherlock rolls his eyes and smiles gently. “I love you, Molly.”

“I love you too, Sherlock” she grins brightly. “Now can we pleaseee go to the beach now?”

A loud groan is emitted from him. “Fine…but not for long, you know what the sun does to skin such as ours.”

“Hmm for some reason I don’t think you’ll mind once I put on my new bikini.”

“Your wh-what?”

“Bikini, Sherlock. I’m sure you know what that is.” Molly giggled.

“Yes……you have one?”

“Yes, for certain eyes.”

“You do mean my eyes, I hope.”

“Obviously, detective.”

Sherlock raises an eyebrow and Molly swears she sees him blush as they walk back to their room.

A while later Sherlock is attempting to enjoy the beach, however he hardly notices anything else around him except for his little Doctor Hooper, her deliciously creamy skin, her radiant smile, and the most incredible contrast her new magenta bikini gives to her form. He realizes for a moment that maybe encouraging her to join him could prolong his case and distract his thoughts. Luckily, he took the risk.


End file.
